All my heart: Smitchie fluff
by AwesomePerson
Summary: Just some random smitchie fluff... :D


**A/N: So, I've been having SEVERE writers block and I just decided to write a little smitchie fluff.**

**It's rather pointless and had no plot whatsoever but I'm hoping that the smitchiness makes up for it…? :D**

**Love you guys xx**

* * *

The full moon shone through the window, tree branches casting dappled shadows across the walls and floor.

The room was dark except from the moonlight and the gentle burn of a streetlamp across the road, but the couple sitting in silence on the couch seemed oblivious to the darkness, choosing only to let the sound of each other's ragged breathing interrupt their thoughts.

"I love you." Mitchie whispered in Shane's ear, before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Shane smirked at first, ready to quip a good comeback but soon let a genuine smile grace his features as he noticed the love sick expression on his girlfriend's face.

His fingers grazed over her cheek tenderly and he pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting into his lap, her smiling face inches away from his.

"I know. I love you too Mitch." He whispered back breathily. Mitchie felt warmth engulf her body and butterflies erupt in her stomach at his sweet words and slowly leant forwards to close the gap between them.

He tilted his head forward to catch her lips in a passionate kiss and her eyes fluttered closed as a tingling sensation swept through her like a bush fire.

Her hands wove their way through his silky soft hair and Mitchie smiled into the kiss, thinking about how much time he would spend fixing the now tangled mass of black locks after they were done.

Shane' arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his warm hands rubbing circles on the exposed skin on her back where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

"Mmmm, Shane…" Mitchie started, trying to pull herself away, despite how much she was enjoying this.

He groaned reluctantly and loosened his grip around her waist, moving away from her face with a visible pout Mitchie giggled at his childish expression but pressed her finger to his lips as he moved in for another kiss.

"Nuh-uh Shane. I don't want to get out of hand." She said gently, looking deep into his eyes, trying to tell him that she was serious.

Shane nodded meekly and let her go completely so that she fell, disappointedly, out of his lap and onto the soft, but much less comfy, couch.

"Yeah I know Mitch. I love you, I don't wanna go to fast with this." He spoke as he gazed softly into her features.

"And besides, I've still got this haven't I?" Shane held up his left hand and pointed to the silver band on his ring finger.

Mitchie giggled at the forlorn expression on his face and buried her head into his chest, breathing deeply so she could lose herself in his musky scent.

Shane's hands gently caressed her hair absent mindedly and he closed his eyes, thinking about the beautiful girl he was holding.

A car alarm went off outside and he felt Mitchie jump slightly at the shocking noise. "Damn alarm..." he muttered under his breath before gasping, suddenly remembering where he was supposed to be.

She sat up and looked at him questioningly- confused at the sudden intake of breath.

"Mitchie, baby." He said gently, stroking her cheek, "As much as I would love, and I _mean_ love, to stay here with you all night, I have to go home." He ended in a whisper.

She sighed dejectedly and forced a weary smile on her face. "As long as you make it up to me next time popstar." She giggled and kissed him firmly on the lips before getting up.

Shane smiled widely and pulled her into a crushing hug, "Its _rock star_ to you baby." He planted one more, small kiss on his girlfriend's forehead before turning towards the door.

He reached for the handle but paused mid way, turning to look back at Mitchie with a queer expression lighting up his eyes.

"I love you Mitchie. Just know that, okay?" He moved closer to her and pulled her once more into a gentle embrace, resting his forehead peacefully against hers.

"Always and forever, babe. You have my heart."


End file.
